


We Need a New Code

by deathwailart



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart





	We Need a New Code

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Tony asks as he slings an arm around Rhodey's shoulder, grinning for the camera that's suddenly thrust at them at this party in their honour and he doesn't usually give a damn about these things but he's been given a damn medal so he's going to eat this up.  
  
"I gave you the signal," Rhodey mutters behind an awkward smile. He doesn't have the same level of experience in dealing with this as Tony.  
  
"What signal?"  
  
"The one we came up with over break that time."  
  
"Wait, were you trying to get me to rescue you?"  
  
"Some hero you are Stark."  
  
"Huh, I thought that was 'this one's mine'."  
  
"No," Rhodey shrugs his arm off and they head over to the bar, Tony looking for Pepper who bless her heart is fending off the vultures.  
  
"Sorry," Tony says but doesn't mean it because that was hilarious, watching the wife of a senator hit on Rhodey with her husband only a few feet away. "We need a new code."  
  
"Damn straight. And you're paying for the next round."  
  
"Then I get to come up with your nickname."  
  
"Never mind."


End file.
